meeping_world_of_fanficsfandomcom-20200214-history
Forgotten But Never Gone part 9
Continuing. November 13, 2017 Moona's POV It's been almost a day since Team Leaf left. Team Leaf, which consists of Eclipsa, DBee and Llama, is the group that left to look for Tap and Paige. I decided to stay alongside Rapunza and Lotta. We are called Team Tree. Rapunza is currently chatting with Tay while Lotta and I are watching. Rapunza and Tay talk about the newest Rachel Platten album and about school. Rapunza comes up with some school stories. "I'm jealous of people who go to school," Rapunza says out loud. "I never got to finish school." "Couldn't you sneak into some schools and learn stuff?" I ask. "It's not the same," Rapunza explains. "I don't get to do homework. Though I have to admit that I actually have gone to some classes. Especially history since I like to hear how events change as people get forgotten." "Anyway, I think it's an amazing coincidence that we happened to meet," I say. "So many coincidences happened in the past few weeks. Maybe it is meant to happen." "Maybe," Rapunza says. "Hey, forgot to talk about the flash colors," Lotta says. "The file with them is on DBee's laptop." "Oh, you mean the flash we saw when we became forgotten?" Rapunza asks. "Mine was purple. Eclipsa saw a green one, which inspired her to make the nickname GreenQueen." "Mine was red," I say. "Mine was cyan," Lotta says. "By the way, how did you and Eclipsa meet?" "Originally or after she got forgotten?" Rapunza asks. "Whatever, I'll explain both. Originally, she joined MovieStarPlanet Wiki back in 2014 to create a page about her movie star Cupcake. She became an active member on the wiki so naturally, we also became friends. However, in 2016, she got forgotten and somehow coincidentally met Snow and me." "What about her movie star?" I ask. "It was originally her friend's," Rapunza explains. "In the reality where Eclipsa joined MSP Wiki in 2014, her friend had given her the account. However, in the altered reality, the friend gave the account to another friend who then quit in March 2016. Surprisingly, they never changed the password so Eclipsa was able to access it when she met us." "Didn't they notice anything suspicious?" I ask. "They don't care about their former MSP account anymore," Rapunza says. "Understandable," I say. "I could probably access my sister's old account if I wanted to. Unless reality altering somehow either caused her to never join MSP in the past or to have a different username or password." "Oh, I remember MovieStarPlanet," Lotta says. "Moona was really into it in 2011." Of course she knows about my time on MSP. I joined in 2011. However, she wasn't there when I made my biggest movie series ever. Suddenly, we remember the chat again. Tay is still there. "Sorry, I had to go to the bathroom," Rapunza lies in the chat. Rapunza and Tay continue chatting. After a while, DBee joins. "So, they decided to meep," I say. "I had no homework today," DBee says. That is our code for no signs of finding Tap or Paige. Rapunza reacts in a sad way. The signal for finding Tap is having math homework and the signal for finding Paige is having English homework. If Team Leaf finds ET's location but neither of the forgotten Meepers, DBee will claim that they had a dream where an alien invasion happened at their school. We also made up a signal for finding J-Hope, which is mentioning flowers. Rapunza continues chatting with people until Tay says she has to eat. DBee leaves chat shortly afterwards. "So, still no signs of Tap or Paige," Rapunza says. "But it's their first day looking for them so it shouldn't be a surprise." "People are going to suspect something when DBee continues to not have homework," I say. "Or maybe not. I don't know." We decide to watch YouTube. We notice more videos about the alien. Even Peladophobian has made a video about it where he claims that the alien was just a distraction made by the Illuminati to distract people from the supposed real truth, which is a secret underground KFC for Donald Trump. Of course, Peladophobian's videos should never be taken seriously. However, we decide to watch a Miitopia series instead. Since I'm never going to play Miitopia anyway, there's no reason not to watch it. After several videos, we go back on the Meep Wiki. We notice that Absol hasn't posted anything today and it's almost midnight in Wikia time. "This is weird," I say. "I thought Absol was supposed to meep daily Bastille songs. Let's check her edit history to see if this is still the case." We check Absol's edit history and turns out she still made that page. Something bad must have happened to Absol. Either that or she just forgot to meep today and will be really disappointed in hersef tomorrow. "2 weeks ago I would have done anything to keep my meep streak going on," I say. "Now it didn't even exist in the first place. I was at like... 175. Honestly, though, I don't know why I was so determined to keep the streak going on. It wasn't the points since those achievement points are bssically nothing compared to the typical category spam. Maybe it was just that since I had already started, I didn't want to just stop." "Maybe," Rapunza says. "You know I ruined your meep streak." "But you also brought me together with other Meepers," I say. "Lots of crazy things have happened during the past few weeks and if you hadn't done what you did, I would have missed it all. I wouldn't remember Tap or Paige. Lotta would still be lonely and I wouldn't even know about her. Rapunza, you're right. You couldn't take the risk of me figuring out the truth. I mean figuring it out the wrong way." "I've been such a disappointment to Snowy," Rapunza says. "You still remember the chat we had 2 weeks ago?" "What happened?" Lotta asks. "Rapunza, what did you tell her?" "We were playing would you rather," Rapunza says. "I asked if Star would rather be forgotten by everyone she ever knew or forget everyone she ever knew. And Star chose the former." "But that alone doesn't give away the truth," Lotta says. "It wasn't all," Rapunza says. "I said that I would too or else I wouldn't be here. I noticed my mistaje instantly but it was too late to fix anything." "I have to admit, I was pretty confused by that," I say. "Wait, so whether you become someone like this is determined by answering that question?" "Kind of," Rapunza says. "It happens subconsciously. But basically if you would rather remember the world than change it, you become one of us." "Do you know what the colored flash means?" I ask. "I'm not entirely sure," Rapunza says. "During my time exploring we heard some possible explanations but nothing confirmed. Some say it's life flashing in front of one's eyes but represented in one color." "But what do those colors even mean?" I ask. "Like how I saw red. Does that mean I have done or experienced a lot of things that could be considered red? Like watching YouTube? So did Lotta use Twitter a lot since she had cyan?" "I never had a Twitter account," Lotta says. "That's just a possible explanation," Rapunza says. "I don't think websites you used have anything to do with the color. Another explanation I've heard is that the flash is the person's soul color." "Soul color?" I ask. "Like in Undertale? Since I saw red, does that mean I'm super determined? And Lotta is patient since she saw cyan? And you have perseverance since you saw purple?" "Again, that's just a possible explanation," Rapunza says. "And even if it is true, it is highly unlikely that the creators of Undertale figured out the true meaning behind these colors." "You're right," I say. "By the way, do you know what Snow's flash color was?" "It was white," Rapunza says. "Completely white. The whitest white possible." "Do you think that means something significant?" I ask. "Absolutely," Rapunza answers. "Snow is the most amazing person I've ever met. He has figured out many things others haven't. And all of this to find his long lost love, Alex Platten." Wait... Platten? November 14, 2017 Itten's POV Oh no! It has just been announced that this plane is going to crash land. "Absol, what do we do?" I ask my sister. She just looks at me in panic. "We'll just have to keep calm and hope we survive," a woman sitting next to us says. Hope we survive? Doesn't sound very calming. Suddenly something hits me really hard. It hurts a lot for a while but then everything turns blue for a split second and suddenly I'm perfectly fine. "What just happened?" I ask Absol but she ignores me. I notice that she has our cat with her. "How did the cat get here?" I ask her. Crazy things start happening in the plane. People start appearing out of nowhere. Sometimes people disappear. Oh no. A heavy item is about to hit Absol. I try to piush her out of the way but it doesn't work. It's as if I just went through her. "Absol! Nooo!" I shout as the object hits her. The cat seems to be safe but suddenly it disappears. "Absol!" I shout again. "Who are you?" I hear my sister's voice. "How do you know my name? Or a you just some kid looking for Pokémon?" Nobody else has said "Absol" so she has to be talking to me. "Absol?" I ask her again. "Seriously, how do you know my name?" she asks. "I don't remember seeing you before. Who are you? And where did my cat go?" "I'm your sister," I say. "My nickname is Itten. I don't know what happened to our cat." "Nonsense," Absol says. "I don't have a sister. Only a half-sister. But according to the official alien visitor rule, pets are closer family than half-siblings." "You really don't remember me?" I ask. "I'm Itten, your younger sister. Pixdeen on Wikia. You know. The super meep. Crimincess Itten." "I quit Wikia a year and a half ago and haven't come back since," Absol says. "Well, except for that time when I was on the Bastille Wiki." "We came back to Meependale in late July this year," I say. "You really don't remember? I guess some crazy things are going on. Like realities are altering and we have conflicting memories. I don't think this is an ordinary plane crash." We notice more people appearing out of nowhere. "You're right," Absol says. "Something freaky is definitely going on. And you're saying that you're my sister from a different reality?" "Yes," I answer. "In my reality, I was chosen to come with you. In your reality... well, your cat came with you. And your cat probably got sent into a reality where it was never chosen to see the alien." "Maybe other people have some idea what's going on," Absol says. We ask people what's going on but all of the ones who answer are just as clueless as we are. Maybe our plane hit some reality portal. Or maybe this was some kind of simulation I was placed in with the sole purpose of making me confused. Or maybe this is a dream. But if it was a dream, I wouldn't be able to have this detailed thoughts. This has to be real. But it's unlike anything I've ever experienced before. Category:Fanfic Category:Forgotten But Never Gone Category:Star's Stuff